Baby Tad
Baby Tad 'is a musical green frog made by LeapFrog Enterprises aimed at toddlers and preschoolers aged 1 to 6 to help teach them shapes and colors. It was first introduced in 1999, then it was remodelled in 2001-2005, a prototype for the 2001-2005 version came out in 2000 and there was a 4th remodel in 2008. The 2008 version did away with shapes and colors and instead teaches kids the alphabet, parts of the body, counting, etc. There are many differences between the 1999 and 2001 models of Baby Tad. All the 1999 Baby Tad models came with Tad wearing a yellow jumpsuit with green frogs on it with a bib, and the 2001 versions of Baby Tad came in two forms: one with a yellow-orange jumpsuit and a bib, but instead of frogs, the jumpsuit on the 2001 version had musical notes on it, as well as a Baby Tad wearing a yellow shirt underneath orange overalls (2003 version). The Baby Tads with the shirt and overalls have much friendlier faces than the ones with the bib. Also the 2001-2005 and 2008 Baby Tads has a bedtime mode, and the 1999 and 2000 Baby Tads don’t. There are also Baby Tads that speak in different languages, a Spanish, French, and German. All versions of Baby Tad require 3 AA batteries, except for the 2000 version, which requires 2 AA batteries. '1999 Version The 1999 Baby Tad version has six shapes on the bib: a yellow star, a purple triangle, a red heart, an orange diamond, a blue square, and a green circle. Each shape can flash when the shape game is played and if the right button is pressed, Tad says “Yea!” followed by the shape’s name and color, and then a song. The songs the shapes play are: * Yellow star - Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star * Purple triangle - Mary Had A Little Lamb * Red heart - Ring Around The Rosie * Orange diamond - If You’re Happy and You Know It * Blue square - The Itsy Bitsy Spider * Green circle - Pat a cake, Pat a cake You can also press the music note on Baby Tad’s hand to hear the songs instead of pressing the shapes. There are also lips on Baby Tad’s cheek that the child can press to hear him say, “I love you”. The red heart will also flash when this button is pressed. Pressing the ON/OFF hand turns Baby Tad on or off. If there is no input for several seconds, Baby Tad will make two attempts to solicit play from the child, saying “Peek-a-boo, I see you” and “Pick up Baby Tad”. If Baby Tad is not used after 15 seconds, he says “Bye bye” and turns off automatically. He can be turned on again by pressing any shape, the lips, or one of the two hands. The lights are incandescent on this version. '2000 Version' The 2000 version is an extremely obscure and rare version that almost seems like some sort of prototype for the 2001 version. This model, titled "Learning Friend Baby Tad", is much smaller than any of the other versions, and is practically not even a plush toy; more of a handheld one. While it looks more like the 1999 version (except for the face, which is also now made of plastic and doesn’t have the kiss mark), it functions more like the 2001 version. It's notable for a variety of reasons, perhaps the largest one being the first time that some of the voice clips in the 2001 version were used, although at a seemingly slightly lower pitch. It also features voice clips that weren't in the 2001 version. It contains the following voice clips: * "Hi! I'm Baby Tad!" * "Let's play!" * "(Color) (Shape)" * "Yay!" * "Press Any Shape" * "Can you find the...?" * "You found the...!" * "Bye Bye!" It keeps the 1999 appearance mostly intact, the most major change is a much happier and cartoonish face. All buttons are now on the bib, and for some reason the blue square and green circle have switched places. Below the shapes are 3 buttons; "On/Off", "!" and "?". It functions much like an extremely simplified version of 2001, despite predating that version. Since the songs (daytime and nighttime) have been omitted, the only interactive aspect of the toy are the shapes, which do not light up. When you turn him on, he plays a very short jingle and then says "Hi! I'm Baby Tad!", and when you turn him off he says "Bye Bye". The shapes work very similarly to 2001, although he still says "(colour) (shape)" (like the 1999), and then plays a jingle. The shape jingles have near identical tunes to 2001, but with a different instrumental sound. The "?" button starts a game exclusive to this version, where Tad asks either "Can you find the (shape)?" or "Can you find the (colour) shape?". If you press the correct shape, he says "Yay! You found the (what he asked you to find)!" and then plays an instrumental and usually very shortened version of one of the following songs: * Yellow Star - Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * Purple Triangle - Mary had a Little Lamb * Red Heart - Ring Around the Rosy * Orange Diamond - If You’re Happy and You Know It * Blue Square - Itsy Bitsy Spider * Green Circle - Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone It is yet to be discovered what the "!" button does, as there are very few videos of this scarce and rare model of Baby Tad. '2001 Version ' The updated 2001 version now features a bedtime mode that can be programmed from 1 to 6 minutes of classical music, and new songs. The 2001 version has a more modern look to it, a less creepy face (likely partially adapted from the 2000 version), and now the shapes have smiley faces on them. The concept is still the same. On Baby Tad’s bib or chest panel are the same six shapes, and you have to press the shape that lights up. Also, unlike the 1999 version, the shapes light up in an order, which goes: yellow star, green circle, orange diamond, red heart, purple triangle, blue square, then it repeats. The songs this version plays are: * Yellow star - Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star * Purple triangle - The Itsy Bitsy Spider * Red heart - If You’re Happy and You Know It * Orange diamond - Hickory Dickory Dock * Blue square - Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? * Green circle - Baa Baa Black Sheep The songs can also begin by squeezing the sun on the right hand. Tad can also give you a kiss and say, “I love you!” To do that, press the lips on Baby Tad’s cheek. After each song, a shape will flash. When pressed, Tad will say "Yay! That's the (color shape)!" and then sing the song dedicated to it. If an unlit shape is pressed when Baby Tad is on, he will say "That's the (color shape)!" followed by a short ditty. If a shape is pressed when Baby Tad is off, Tad turns on and says "Hi! I'm Baby Tad! That's the (color shape)!" followed by a short ditty. Baby Tad now has a lullaby feature that can play up to 6 minutes of continuous classical music. Press the moon on the left hand to activate the timer. Before the lullabies begin, Tad will say, “One (or any minute when you press the hand) minute till night-night”. To add additional minutes, press the hand again and one additional minute of music will be added until the timer reaches six. If the hand is pressed after that, the timer will reset. The lights also flash while playing the lullabies, in a random order for each song. The songs are randomized for each timer. The lullabies are: * Serenade No. 13 for Strings in G Major, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (A Little Night Music)," K. 525, II. Romanze: Andante by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (58 seconds long) * Träumerei (Dreaming): from Kinderszenen (Scenes from Childhood) for piano, Op. 15, No. 7 in D-Flat Major by Robert Schumann (1 minute, 19 seconds long) * Fünf Lieder (Five Songs), Op. 49, IV. Wiegenlied: Guten Abend, Gute Nacht, "Brahms' Lullaby" in D Major by Johannes Brahms (1 minute, 1 second long) * Wiegenlied: "Schlafe, schlafe, holder süßer Knabe", D. 498, Op. 98, No. 2 in E-Flat Major by Franz Schubert (52 seconds long) * Adieu to the Piano, Anh. 15 in E Major by Ludwig van Beethoven (57 seconds long) * Liebesträume, (Dreams of Love), in F Major, S. 541, No. 3 by Franz Liszt (59 seconds long) After the lullabies end and the sleep timer counts down to zero, Baby Tad turns off silently. To set more minutes, squeeze the left hand again. To cancel the sleep timer before it counts down to zero, press Baby Tad’s foot to turn him off or press the other hand to switch him over to daytime mode. Pressing his foot turns Baby Tad off or on. When turned on (either pressing the "On/Off" button on his foot or the "Daytime" on his left hand), Tad says "Hi! I'm Baby Tad! Let's sing!", and the shapes flash to his syllables in an order which goes: blue square (hi!), red heart (I'm), orange diamond (flashes twice, baby), purple triangle (Tad), green circle (Let's), yellow star (sing). Pressing his foot turns Baby Tad off. You will hear him say “Bye-bye”. If the toy is not used after a period of several seconds in the daytime mode, Baby Tad plays a phrase, such as “Let’s snuggle”, “Peek-a-boo, I see you” or “(giggles) Let’s play”, inviting the child to play. Without input after 15 seconds, Baby Tad says “Bye-bye” and turns off automatically to preserve battery life. He can be turned on again by pressing any button. '2008 Version' The 2008 version was titled "Learning Baby Tad", and is much different than the previous versions as there is more variety and activities in what Baby Tad does. Instead of shapes and colours, Baby Tad now teaches kids the alphabet, body parts, counting and songs. He still has the option of bedtime music, however, this was changed to either 5 minutes or 10 minutes of classical music before he powers down. This Baby Tad has a blue shirt with a smiling sun which lights up and flashes to the beat and moon which can be used to alternate between daytime mode and nighttime mode. He also has the alphabet on the bottom of his shirt. Tad also has body part names on the different parts of his body, like HAND where his hand is and FOOT where his foot is. There is also a CLAP button on his other hand and a DANCE button on his other foot. Pressing his belly button can make him sing the alphabet song. The songs he plays in daytime mode include: * Shining Down (to the tune of Row, Row, Row Your Boat) * Happy Hands * Wave Your Hand Hi * If You’re Happy and You Know It * The Itsy Bitsy Spider * Happy Feet * Alphabet Song * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * You Can Find Your Foot * Salsa (Instrumental) * Twist (Instrumental) Tad can be programmed for up to 10 minutes of classical bedtime music. To switch him to nighttime mode, press the moon on his shirt, he will say "Night time. Squeeze my hand to hear some music!" then press either one of his hands once for five minutes of music, or press his hand a second time to increase the time to ten minutes. Just like the 2001 version he says "5/10 minutes till night-night" Each timer starts with the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" with female vocals, and then the classical music starts. After 5-10 minutes of music, Baby Tad powers down silently. Instead of the sun flashing to the lullabies, it stays lit until the timer ends. Pressing the moon again switches back to daytime mode. The songs that are played in nighttime mode include: * Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (played before timer starts) * Liebesträum, No. 3 by Franz Liszt * Serenade #13 in G Major, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik," K525, 2nd Movement by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Träumerei, Opus 15, No. 7 by Robert Schumann * Air by Johann Sebastian Bach * Waltz #15, Lullaby, Op. 49 by Johannes Brahms * Wiegenlied, Schubert's Cradle, D498 by Franz Schubert * Adieu to the Piano #15 by Ludwig van Beethoven * Nocturne Op. 9, No. 2 by Frederic Chopin * Für Elise, WoO 59 by Ludwig van Beethoven * Weber’s Waltz Baby Tad also has an ON/OFF switch on his back, instead of an ON/OFF button on the foot. When turned on, Baby Tad says “Hi! I’m Tad”. If there’s no input for several seconds in the daytime mode, Baby Tad giggles. Without input after 20-30 seconds, Baby Tad says “Bye-bye” and turns off automatically to preserve battery life. After Baby Tad has automatically shut-off, he can be turned on again by pressing any of his 6 touch points: his hands, feet, belly, or the moon on his shirt. Trivia * All versions of Baby Tad use the Leap-font musical soundbanks. * The shapes on Tad's chest in the 2001 version had smiley faces, while the 1999 and 2000 versions did not. Also, the 2008 version has other activities instead of shapes and colors. * Baby Tad is based off of LeapFrog's flagship cartoon character Tad, who was in a variety of animated features. * There's a similar toy to Baby Tad called Little Leap that taught kids the alphabet with a letter pad similar to Baby Tad's bib. Little Leap had a 1998 model (meaning it predated Baby Tad) and a similar redesign to Baby Tad's 2001 redesign at an unknown year. Little Leap is based off of Tad brother Leap, and Tad's sister Lily also got a toy around the 2001 Baby Tad era called Lovable Lily. * The speaker in the 2001 version is a 50mm paper cone speaker rated for 16 ohms and 0.25 watts. Category:Toys Category:Template documentation Category:Toys about the music Category:Males Category:Male Toys Category:2020 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2008